Les mots ne suffisent plus
by Onigiri's face
Summary: Le soir de noël, Natsuki se sent bien songeuse...


**Un spécial dédicace à mon être le plus cher (T'as intérêt à te reconnaitre u.u) à qui je ne dis pas assez "je t'aime" tous les jours.**

* * *

**Les mots ne suffissent plus**

Les petits flocons de neige tombent lentement sur ma fenêtre. En ce 24 décembre, le temps se fait bien frais. Les rues sont désertes, seuls quelques retardataires s'empressent de rentrer chez eux, bien au chaud.  
Assise sur mon lit, adossée contre le mur, je regarde la danse majestueuse de la poussière blanche. La glace a toujours été mon élément. Et je reste inlassablement fascinée par la beauté de la neige.  
Dans le silence de ma chambre, je m'enfuie dans mes pensées, oubliant tout ce qui m'entoure.  
Beaucoup de chose se sont produites ces derniers temps. Le festival des Hime, la remise des diplômes, la reprise ''sérieuse'' de ma scolarité, le départ de Shizuru à l'université... Shizuru...  
Désormais, il ne se passe pas un seul jour sans que je ne pense à elle. Sans cesse, j'imagine ses magnifiques yeux se poser sur moi. Et sa douce voix qui m'appelle.  
Voilà, je me met à rougir bêtement toute seule. Qu'est-ce que je peux être sotte!  
Sourire au coin, je me rend vraiment compte de l'importance de l'ancienne présidente du conseil des élèves. Je regrette même l'époque où je pouvais tous les jours l'apercevoir dès le matin à Fuuka. J'aurais du profiter de cette chance que je n'ai plus désormais. Maintenant qu'elle ne se trouve plus au lycée, je ne peux plus que la voir en dehors des cours.

- Shizuru...

Rien qu'à son nom, mon cœur commence à battre la chamade. Mon corps veut sentir le sien contre lui. Ressentir la chaleur de la brune est un vrai bonheur à mes yeux.  
Posant ma main sur ma poitrine, une grande certitude se trouve au fond de moi. J'aime Shizuru. Je l'aime plus que tout! Je serais prête à tout pour elle, même jusqu'à perdre ma vie!  
Ce sentiment est si grand et si fort qu'il serait impossible de l'exprimer. Je rage moi-même de ne pouvoir réussir à le faire. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas mon plus grand talent de déclarer mes sentiments.  
Mais je sens néanmoins, une énorme frustration. Cette impression d'être incomprise ou du moins, de l'être à moitié, est énervante au possible.  
Lentement, je pose ma tête en surchauffe en arrière, contre le mur. Le froid de la paroi m'aidera peut-être à me calmer. Un soupire s'échappe de ma bouche bien trop muette à mon goût.  
Plus le temps passe et plus je me sens fascinée par elle. Shizuru est si belle et si délicate. J'aime quand elle me sourit. J'aime quand elle me taquine. J'aime sa façon de boire le thé. J'aime ses longs et sublimes cheveux châtains. J'aime... J'aime tout d'elle! Jusqu'à l'infime parcelle de son corps et de son être.

- Shizuru, je t'aime...

Ces mots me paraissent tellement insignifiants par rapport aux sentiments que je voudrais exprimer. Le hurler ne suffirait même pas!  
Je me sens comme prisonnière de la faiblesse de mes mots, de mes gestes. Comment pourrais-je un jour, lui exprimer toute la grandeur de mon amour?

- Ara, moi aussi je t'aime, Natsuki?

Je tourne doucement la tête sur ma gauche, surprise. Le visage angélique de Shizuru encore à moitié endormie, me fait bondir de bonheur.  
Je me rapproche lentement de ma belle au bois dormant. Cette dernière en profite pour poser sa tête sur mon estomac avec un air réjouit. Je recouvre délicatement son épaule dénudée.

- Je t'ai réveillée? Dis-je en chuchotant doucement. Fais attention à ne pas attraper froid.

- Natsuki est si attentionnée, répond-t-elle en se blottissant de plus en plus contre moi, mais n'as-tu pas froid ainsi? Nue en dehors de la couverture?

Je n'arrive pas à empêcher mon rougissement d'apparaître. Me rappelant soudainement que Shizuru et moi sommes toutes nues dans mon lit. Mais je me passe des détails...  
Je ne crains pas du tout le froid, bien loin de là. Et surtout, avec la grosse bouffée de chaleur que je viens de prendre, cela ne risque pas.  
Avec un regard doux que la brune ne peut voir, je caresse affectueusement ses cheveux. Je voudrais pouvoir la chérir toute ma vie.

- Joyeux Noël, Shizuru.

Le plus beau des cadeaux se trouve déjà devant moi. Je ne peux concevoir mon existence sans elle. Aussi longtemps que je vivrais à ses côtés, je ferais tout pour la combler. Car son bonheur est le mien. Ma vie lui appartient entièrement. Je lui voue corps et âme.  
Se relevant gracieusement, Shizuru approche son visage du mien. Elle dépose délicatement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Des papillons volent dans tous les sens dans mon estomac. Je peux aussi sentir ma tête tourner tellement ce baiser m'emporte. La douceur de sa bouche peut rendre fou n'importe qui!

- Joyeux Noël, Natsuki.

Je ne peux répondre qu'avec mon plus beau sourire. Tout en me rassurant qu'un jour, je saurais lui dire à quel point je l'aime. D'ici là, je ferais tout mon possible pour qu'elle sache que je suis follement amoureuse d'elle.

* * *

**Merci à ceux qui ont lu et Joyeux Noël en avance ^^**


End file.
